Generally, pilot rings may be used between two components, which are coupled together for rotation. The pilot ring typically performs an axial function and a radial function. The axial function refers to the transfer of axial loads between the components and the radial function refers to maintaining concentricity between the components. In instances where one of the components expands thermally at a different rate than the other component, the pilot ring may need to roll to accomplish the radial function.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a pilot ring with controlled axial roll to improve the axial function of the pilot ring. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.